


Dabade

by BartyJnr



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Not the reveal you expect, Reveal, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BartyJnr/pseuds/BartyJnr
Summary: She fights with herself for a moment, eyes glancing about the room before sighing and resigning herself to whatever was going to occur with the reveal. They had promised a small while ago to remain as honest with one another as possible, to avoid further Cain issues arising.“You turned blue.”“Oh is that all?” Lucifer stretches his arms above his head with a smirk, knowing Chloe liked to watch the chest and abs move before freezing and frowning, “Wait,blue?!”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Dabade

Cold. That’s the first thought to run through Chloe’s head as she slowly awakens. It’s followed sharply by confusion, this is L.A, why would it be so cold suddenly? Cold enough to be shivering, and once she opens her eyes, she sees its also cold enough to see her own breath. Has Lucifer decided to blare the coldest setting of his (probably ridiculously expensive) air conditioning? Wiggling lightly, Chloe feels the hands around her stomach tighten, tugging her back into what can only be described as an ice cube. She can’t help the soft jolt that runs through her, a heavy shudder running her frame.

Twisting lightly to look at the cool hands, she sees something she never expected to see. Blue. They’re just _blue_. She’s seen lips turn blue before but never an entire body. The gasp is inescapable, as she flips fully to look Lucifer in the face. The man himself sighs deeply, a frown marring his now blue face as he shoves himself away, rolling onto his back with a soft grunt. Chloe freezes (though she’s not sure if that’s completely metaphorical anymore), watching the movement without really knowing what to do. He doesn’t seem to be in pain, or dead… the breathing and complaining huffs of condensation escaping the now blue Devil.

Now, lets be plain. It wasn’t the first time Chloe has woken up to a surprise caused by the Devil. Whether it red skin, red hot touch, giant glowing angel wings or sharp taloned dragon type wings, Chloe has always managed to cobble her mind together enough to settle. This should be no different, she just has to get past the sheer _cold_.

Slipping from the bed, she quickly pads her way into the walk in wardrobe, searching through towards the back, knowing there had to be something she could combat the freeze with. Of course, finding thermals in the Devil’s closet isn’t exactly likely, since usually he runs **hot**. Instead, she grabs as many smaller layers as she can find, four T-shirt’s, two with long sleeves, a couple pair of pyjama bottoms and as many socks until she can’t feel the floor anymore. The careful trip back into the bedroom ends with Chloe sitting by the napping blue devil.

She slowly moves closer, being careful that the giant man child doesn’t wake up until she’s ready to deal with whatever mess that will make. It doesn’t take too long until her fingers have started to move across the lines that appear to be scarred into Lucifer’s skin. A quick (alright, slightly lingering but she’s allowed, they’re in a relationship, she’s allowed to ogle) glance has confirmed that said lines seem to travel the length of his form.

As she traces the lines, Lucifer starts to whine lightly. The first time he had changed into his _”Devil Form”_ during his sleep, she had done the same thing, and the face stroking had had the same reaction. She assumes it’s a response to touch he’s unused to in these forms. She starts from his chest, following the small arrows further up towards his chin, traces across his chin before skipping across to his cheek, following the longest curve up towards his eye. His forehead is where most of her curiosity lies. Most of the flesh is covered in swirling patterns, large semi circles marking the middle before spiralling off. It’s the swirls that cause a small laugh to escape from Chloe.

“Huh. Maybe that’s where your horn theory stems from…” She mumbles softly, tracing the lines, gasping when they start to fade away, the blue settling back into flesh, eyes blinking up at Chloe in confusion, full red sclera’d eyes flashing from below his lids before they also bleed back into his usual brown colour.

“Detective?” His voice is rough from sleep as he slowly sits himself up, first taking in the sheer amount of clothes Chloe has piled on, then catching the chill in the surrounding air, “Did I do something?”

She fights with herself for a moment, eyes glancing about the room before sighing and resigning herself to whatever was going to occur with the reveal. They had promised a small while ago to remain as honest with one another as possible, to avoid further Cain issues arising.

“You turned blue.”

“Oh is that all?” Lucifer stretches his arms above his head with a smirk, knowing Chloe liked to watch the chest and abs move before freezing and frowning, “Wait, _blue_?!”

There’s the panic. Chloe launches herself onto his lap as he tries to scramble from the bed, knowing he could easily toss her through a wall but won’t. He stills, wide eyes staring into Chloe’s own as she cups his face.

“We’ve been through this before, many many times, Lucifer. Don’t run.”

A deep sigh shifts her stance slightly, swaying as he settles again.

“Can you do it again?” The eyes avoid her own, causing her to sigh in return, “OK, how about you tell me why you can turn blue?”

“I’ve mentioned to you before that there are subsections of Hell, yes? Well, one of them is cold… very cold. Thousands of years ago a species called Jötunn’s invaded Earth. Humans were still in their shiny, pointy stick era so Father had a handful of Angel’s sent down to avoid too much destruction. Their fix was… well, send them to me, I guess. Best torture for a bunch made of ice, throw them into the hottest cells. Whenever I would meet with them, I would freeze, they would burn. So I set a few Demons to help them carve out a new home plot, to remove the heat.” Lucifer’s hands have started to drift across Chloe’s back as he slips into his story. From what she can feel, he’s drawing the patterns she had seen from his chest, with subtle differences, “I was there when they froze their structures over, and when the ice slide to my feet, my body just… reacted, I suppose. Much like when I fell in the first place… at first the burn was a wound, but then it solidified, calcified, toughened. The blue spread over me and suddenly I wasn’t cold.”

Lucifer’s hands still, fingers spreading across as much space on Chloe’s flesh as possible. As usual, during these moments, he’s using her to ground himself. It brings her a great amount of joy to know that he feels so safe with her.

“So it’s like a defence? Towards the cold?”

“I suppose so… Don’t know why it would show up again though. It’s only ever shown if I was in their area or one of the Jötunn touched me..”

“Well, whatever the reason, just know that I don’t mind it.” Chloe smiles softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Have you ever looked over it?”

“Not particularly.” He shrugs, suddenly rolling them so he’s above Chloe, smirking lightly, “So, I think I deserve a treat…”

—

It takes a small while to convince the stubborn Devil to try and draw back the Jötunn form, even more so to do it in front of a mirror. Of course, she had to tease him into it, but at the end of the day, he seemed so frustrated by her poking but she knows its really the burning curiosity of what she saw that he has not. The spread is slow, starting around his neck ducking down through his opened shirt, down his arms until he sees it spread across his wiggling finger tips. The tingle continues across his covered body, and slowly but surely up his neck and across his face. His hands move seemingly of their own accord, fingers tracing the lines, before stopping at his forehead.

His red eyes are different in this form, but Chloe doesn’t mind as she steps up next to him in the mirror, smiling softly, “Told you you’d want to see it.”

“All this time, I’ve said no horns, and here’s my body refuting that claim. Bloody Hell.” He laughs softly, shaking his head, his lowering hands being captured by Chloe’s own. It’s strange to feel such a warm touch when usually she cools him.

“No matter the colour, know that I will always love you, Lucifer.” He can’t ever not smile when she tells him that. He leans down to capture her lips, and she watches as the skin seems to ripple from the touch, slowly changing once more.


End file.
